Sailor Boy
by nikki4133
Summary: This story is based off of a story i wrote, but i put the hunger games character in it just for fun. Tell me if you liked it! I do not own the hunger games or its characters. Katniss had lost everything on a ship wreck. Trying to cope with everything, she meets a young man named Finnick. As much pain as she is in, she confides herself in him because she's got nothing left to lose.


Every morning it's the same thing. I'm screaming, gasping for air. Looking around me I see no

one. I'm all alone, just as if I'm dead in the ocean, floating in the peaceful undercurrents that

had taken everything I held dear to me. But I was found, unlike everyone else on my ship.

I was in the middle of the ocean on top of a metal sheet that said "The Ann Beth". I was

horrified at the sight of it and the fact that no one else may have survived, but I needed it

because if I got off the chances of me living would get slimmer without doubt. As the shock of

everything was beaming through my head, my mentality started to come back, and I screamed

while choking on a little bit of water. I came to a halt, and bit my fist because of the searing

pain near my hip. That was when I realized, there was a small metal hook within my lower

abdomen in perfect angle that had kept me from bleeding out. I looked around me but I was

alone in the water. The boat I was on was rented out by my friend Foxface; who was throwing a

party. I was standing right next to her when undercurrents hit our boat, and had quickly thrown

us against a rock that caused the whole boat to sink. It's crazy that I was standing about 6

inches away from Foxface and only I survived the wreck. I always think of that moment and

that if I had pulled her a little closer to me she would have survived too.

About two days after the wreck, I had been rescued from a local fishing boat. It was funny that

the fish my boyfriend Peeta, had cooked for Foxface's party, was bought from the man who had

jumped in the water and came over by my weak body and said "Your going to live."

Later on that day, I woke up crying. I was in pain, but not because of my wound that was

paining so much in my lower abdomen; it was because everyone I loved was on that ship. The

man who took me out of the water, came over and sat by me and urgently asked if I was in

pain. I tried to speak, but the words wouldn't come out of my mouth; so I nodded my head

telling him that yes, I was in pain. He quickly put his hand on my forehead caressing back my

wet hair. His skin was so warm, and I was so cold. But his heat left me as quickly as everything

I loved had been taken away from me.

With my eyes trying to stay open, I saw him get up and run over to the other men and quietly

said

"She's got a temperature, if we don't take her the docks now, she'll die."

After hearing that I kept telling my self to stay awake but keeping my eyes open was too much

of a challenge for me, so I fell asleep.

My whole body was shivering. All I could feel was the numbness of my whole body being

touched by rain. All the men on the ship were working as hard as they could; and that when I

realized they were working so hard because we were in a storm. I started panicking; I was

breathing nervously and I was scarred. That's when my eyes met up with the eyes of the sailor

man who had rescued me. I saw him tell something to the man next to him, and he then rushed

over by me. He vigorously asked if I was okay. That's when I noticed he had an accent; British.

It made me wonder why he was one this ship in the first place because there are not many

British men around my town. Actually this is my first time meeting one. I was in a daze of

thought and then I noticed that he was asking me if I was okay over and over again as I was

staring into his eyes.

I came out of the daze " I'm. I'm scarred and cold." I said this as loud as my lungs would let me,

because of the agonizingly loud rain and waves crashing against the boat.

He took the blanket; that I didn't even notice I was wrapped in, threw it off of me, and then used

his body heat to warm me.

He then said "The blanket was soaked; you would've only gotten sicker if it was kept on you."

I responded in a shivering voice "Thank you" as my body was engulfed in an enormous

amount of heat.

It was as if my body was ice and his was a hot desert. Every touch was a sensation of heat

even though he was probably as cold as I was. He then lied both of us down on where I had

been sleeping earlier and held me until I fell asleep again.

I woke up again, to the noise of whispers and a cold chill over my body. I saw a bunch of men

huddled up together speaking with anger. They were speaking with anger at the man who had

rescued me. I started to listen in. They were saying that he should pay attention to the ship and

its crew instead of me, the "damsel in distress".

They then said to him "your suspended. The day we get back on the docks."

Right after, the man who had rescued me came over and held me once more, keeping my

body warm. I then thought to my self " I have a man holding me in his arms and I don't even

know his name." So while he was holding me I started to ask him

"What is your na…"

But I was stopped in the middle of the sentence because he had also began to ask the same question. I quickly answered

"Katniss. But you can call me Kat if you want."

He quickly responded back saying

"Beautiful name."

"What's yours?" I asked curiously.

"Finnick." He said. "My names' Finnick."


End file.
